


desperation

by ryvrr



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beta Max, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Happy Lesbians, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No Episode 5 Spoilers, No Spoilers, Omega Chloe, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, pricefield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5102690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryvrr/pseuds/ryvrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The good news was that... Chloe wasn't sick anymore. The bad news? The antibiotics messed with the heat suppressants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	desperation

**Author's Note:**

> [jazz hands] Is this the first Pricefield fic for this kink, cause? If so, I'm totally not ashamed. I wanted to write an A/B/O fic and, by golly, I did it. This was originally posted on my fanfiction tumblr, which can be found [here](http://ryvrr.tumblr.com). (This isn't beta'd btw oops)
> 
> As always, all kudos, bookmarks and comments are highly appreciated! You guys rock. :')
> 
> P.S. This also takes place in a modified alternate universe and so there are no spoilers for Episode 5. However, there's no spoilers for any sort of ending, because I left it all rather vague. Yes, it did happen in this universe, but I pulled a Dontnod and left it "up to your imagination." So, you know, whatever. I just wanted to write smut. LOL

The good news was that Chloe wasn’t contagious anymore. Chloe wasn’t sick at all anymore, not in the way she’d needed the antibiotics for anyway.

“Max,” she whined as she fidgeted on the bed. The covers were bunched up around her legs and they made it a little awkward to keep shifting about. The beta didn’t automatically answer, so Chloe made a distressed noise in the back of her throat. 

“I’m here, Chloe,” Max told her calmly. She’d left the room apparently. Chloe hadn’t realized until she’d walked back in again. The blue-haired youth made to sit up but then her arms wobbled weakly and she sprawled backwards again. “I had to go get these,” Max explained as she came to seat herself next to her best friend. Max held up the box and shook it a little as if to further her point. The contents made noises as they bounced against each other and clunked against the metal box.

Chloe’s eyes caught on the thing in Max’s hands, and her heart clenched tight in her chest. “O-oh,” she muttered. She always forgot they had those. Chloe rarely went into heat anymore since she’d gone on the suppressants. She didn’t get any surprise heats once they’d gotten her onto a good dosage. “Forgot we had those.” 

Max’s lips twitched up at the corners. “Did you?” she asked as she set it on the bedside table and threw it open. She rifled around inside of there and started to pluck out what she’d need. Chloe’s breath turned a little wheezy as her eyes watched Max’s movements. “Well, now you’re in for a surprise then.”

“Am I?” Chloe asked. She tried to put more of her usual snark into the tone, but it only came out hopeful. Curse these fucking heats! Chloe hated when her body betrayed her and went into one. She hated the needy feeling she got in the pit of her stomach, the way her insides coiled tight and refused to release until she got what her body demanded. She didn’t need a stupid freaking knot to be happy. She had Max! Max was all she needed.  


But... Max wasn’t an alpha, no matter how much it pained Chloe to admit, even just inside her own head. Max hadn’t presented until after she’d moved to Seattle, so Chloe had been shocked when she’d come back and... At first, there’d been no time to think over stupid things like biology and how Max had presented. Nathan Prescott had been shouting like a lunatic and beating his fists against the side of Chloe’s truck. Max buckled her seat belt, and Chloe had floored it outta there, no fucks given.

It wasn’t until they’d been back in her bedroom, Max shuffling about to find a CD to play some music as Chloe had requested, that the realization had dawned on the blue haired youth. Max didn’t smell like _anything_. She definitely wasn’t an omega, because even with heat suppressants, there was still a subtle, soothing scent about them. Rachel had been the same as Chloe, and her scent had been a clean, very light airy one. Chloe herself was told often enough that she smelled vaguely of vanilla and something a bit spicier, with more of a kick, but unknown off the top of anyone’s head. 

Max, though, didn’t have any sort of smell. Alphas had a smell-- a strong one, even when they were on their own meds to prevent a rut-- and Max would have had some kind of scent on her if she’d presented as an alpha. “Hey,” Chloe had said and Max had stopped her movements to glance back at her. “Have you even presented yet?”

Looking back on it, that was a rude way to ask someone what their identifier was. Max’s face had closed off, but not in a bad way. More a polite, disinterest in the subject and an apathy that came from being asked the question too much, maybe. That’s what Chloe had figured at the time after Max had answered, “Yeah.” Max didn’t make a move to explain further.

“Well?” Chloe asked with quirked brows. Max stared back at her, and Chloe could see when the brunette swallowed but made no move to speak. Max’s throat bobbed with the motion and Chloe found her eyes drawn to the movement, entranced.  


“I’m a beta,” Max had finally said after several long, drawn out moments of silence between them. Chloe was jerked out of her thoughts-- she wanted to _lick Max’s throat_ , she wanted to lave her tongue over every freckle on Max’s face-- and she looked back at her childhood best friend with startled surprise. Max’s brows furrowed and she frowned. “What? Are you gonna say something smart about it?”  


“Nah,” Chloe replied, though she had been wondering if she could jokingly ask if Max was kidding. Max? A beta? Growing up, she’d always been so sure... she’d been sure _she_  would be an alpha-- like her dad, just like her dad-- but then she’d presented as an omega. There’d been no shame to that. Her mother was an omega, after all, and she wasn’t surprised she took after Joyce more than William. But Max... she’d always figured Max would be the omega, to her alpha, or even the other way around. Complimentary to each other. Yin and yang. “It’s not a big deal.”

“Good,” Max had replied and that had been that. The tone of her voice brooked no argument. The topic was closed, and Max hadn’t wanted it reopened. That much was obvious.  


Chloe was pulled out of her thoughts when Max gently traced a finger from behind Chloe’s ear down her throat. Chloe whimpered and arched futilely on the bed. “Max,” she groaned in reply to the touch. “Come on, come on, babe, I’m dying here.”

“You’re not dying,” Max said, but her voice was fond. A smile finally appeared on her lips and she shook her head in exasperation. “You’ll be just fine. I’m going to take care of you.”  


The words sent a jolt down the core of Chloe-- just like they always did, every time she’d had a heat since Max and she’d become a _thing_. She twisted her hands up in the sheets and grasped them hard, hard enough to make her knuckles go white. “Yes,” she pleaded in a thready whisper. “I love when you take care of me, babe.”

Max’s own eyes were shining. Chloe knew that Max enjoyed pet names. Max never admitted it aloud-- she liked to act tough, probably because she picked up a few defense mechanisms from Chloe herself-- but Chloe knew. She always knew. She just _understood_  Max Caulfield better than she understood herself, better than anyone else could ever understand her other half. 

So what if Max presented as a beta? So what if everyone looked at them weird when they held hands in public, when they kissed, when they obviously were a couple? “ _An omega needs an alpha_ ,” people would whisper to each other as Chloe and Max passed them by. Chloe would wind her arm around Max’s waist and pull her up close, would dip her head so she could press her nose against Max’s face and breathe her in. Max had a scent now, but it was mostly because of artificial soaps, the better to soothe Chloe whenever she needed it. “ _Betas are second class_. _They can’t help an omega the way an alpha can.”_

Wrong. That was wrong, wrong, wrong. There were plenty of stores and companies that made knotting dildos now, that made sex toys that would help an omega in heat who didn’t want or desire an alpha’s touch. Max might be a beta, but she was the only one Chloe wanted. She’d never settle for someone else, someone different, someone the world thought was _better_  for her. Fuck the world. Fuck everyone in it. She wanted Max. No one else mattered.

Chloe had gotten wrapped up in her own thoughts again. That tended to happen a lot when she was like this. Her brain was a maelstrom of want and desire, of instincts battling against her common sense. Max had finished digging out whatever toys and things she needed, and had closed the box firmly. Max’s eyes studied Chloe until Chloe seemed to snap back to reality. “Max?” Chloe asked tentatively. Chloe whined when Max made no move to answer.

“You know what to say if you need it,” Max told her patiently. The words sent a bolt of lightening through her and to her core. She’d been wet before, but now Chloe was practically dripping, her body making itself ready for the knot it wanted so badly. Chloe actually made a noise as if she was dying and arched her back right off the bed. “Chloe,” Max said in a tone that was all command. It made her insides tighten up in pleasure and need all over again. She didn’t think she could be strung any more tightly than she already was, but apparently that had been a misconception.  


“Please,” Chloe whispered, and her tongue came out to lick her lips. They’d gotten dry when she’d been lost in her own thoughts. “Please, please, please, alpha, I need it.”  


Max’s smile was fond and sweet. Her eyes crinkled a little at the corners with it. Okay, so no, Max wasn’t _really_  her alpha. They both knew that, but... when Chloe was like this it _helped_  to call her it anyway. Afterward, when Chloe came down from her high, she’d remember, but right now? That didn’t really matter all that much to the blue haired youth. She didn’t give two shits. Max was her _alpha_ , whether biology was behind that or not, it was true for Chloe at least.

“There we go,” Max cooed and leaned over. Her lips pressed lightly to Chloe’s own. Chloe’s strangled groan managed to escape from between them as she closed her eyes in relief. She was going to get what she needed. Max would _take care of her_. She always did. She knew just what Chloe needed before Chloe could even think to ask.  


“Max,” Chloe gasped when Max pulled away. “Max, Max, alpha, please.” Biology sucked. Chloe usually hated begging, but when she was like this-- it was impossible. She couldn’t hold the words back. Biology and instinct battered at her until she relented, the words falling from her mouth with an ease that would embarrass her later.  


“I’ve got you,” Max whispered warmly. One hand came out to trail down Chloe’s body. She began to undress the older girl with quick, nimble fingers. Chloe hadn’t been wearing much to begin with. She’d started to take off most of it when her body began to warm up with the heat. Soon Chloe was naked and sprawled out on the bed, her chest heaving with gasps as her glazed eyes watched Max’s movements. Max wasted no time in divesting herself of her own clothes. Chloe’s hungry gaze followed as each piece of skin was bared to her.  


“Alpha--”  


“I know,” Max told her. She reached for something she’d left on the bedside table. _Ohhhh_ , Chloe realized as her eyes caught sight of it. She was going to use the strap on this time. Chloe liked that best, though she hated having to ask for it. It’d been months since Chloe’s last heat, so there’d been no need to use the knotting one since the last time. Chloe’s mouth dried up in anticipation. “Roll over,” Max commanded. Her voice left no room for argument. Chloe was quick to comply, and twisted until she was on her stomach. Max used her own hands to direct Chloe’s weak, shaking knees until she was propped up, her face in the blankets, but her ass in the air. “There we go,” Max murmured. “You’re so good to me, Chloe. So good.”  


Chloe whined pitifully. Yes, she was good. She always did just what Max said and needed. She listened. She was a good omega. Her skin flushed hotter and she felt almost like she couldn’t fit in her own body. Everything was so tight and warm, her skin damp from sweat and her earlier attempt to satiate her own desire. She made a wordless sound in the back of her throat, seeking Max’s touch and comfort. Max didn’t leave her hanging for long.

The brunette clambered onto the bed and took up a position behind her. Chloe closed her eyes tight and waited, knowing what would happen. Of course, that was when Max did exactly the _opposite_  of what Chloe had anticipated. Max’s mouth touched her opening softly, a tongue coming out to roll languidly over the slick it found there. “ _Shit_ ,” Chloe keened. Max chuckled deep in her throat, and that only made the desire spike higher. Her alpha was _enjoying_  this. Of course she was. Max did tend to like to good naturedly laugh at Chloe’s pain.

Several minute passed when Max dipping her tongue inside of Chloe, rolling it about and licking up the mess that the blue haired woman had began to make between her thighs. “You taste good,” Max told her almost conversationally, and Chloe groaned. That only made her leak more, and Max laughed happily at the occurrence. It meant that she was doing everything right to get Chloe more riled up. She did enjoy when instincts took over and Chloe was a sobbing mess beneath her.

“Okay,” Max said and drew her mouth away from Chloe’s folds. “I think you’ve been good and deserve what you want.”  


“Yes,” Chloe said mindlessly. “Yes, please, yes, yes, I do, I deserve it, I’ve been good--” She babbled on but then drew to a stop when the tip of the strap on touched her entrance. She moaned-- long and low, full of want and mindless pleasure-- instead and closed her eyes.  


“There we go,” Max said as she pushed slowly inside. Chloe sobbed and had to collapse further into the bed. Her face buried itself into the sheets and her fists clenched around the blankets. Max took this slow. She pushed in one tiny centimeter at a time and let Chloe savor the stretch, the burn as it filled her. “Look at you,” Max breathed and there was awe in her voice. “Look at you take it.” A hand came from behind Chloe and brushed some of her sweaty, damp hair from her face. Chloe twisted just enough so she could peer over her shoulder at Max. The brunette had a sweet smile on her face and her eyes were fond, loving as she studied Chloe. “You’re so good, Chloe.”  


Chloe made another sound and closed her eyes again. She couldn’t. She couldn’t watch as Max stared at her while she pushed inside, she couldn’t handle it, her heart would give out! Max enjoyed the show anyway, and Chloe could feel her eyes on her as she refused to look again. Max set a quick, easy pace as she moved against Chloe. Max’s hands grasped Chloe’s hips and guided them, helped her to set a pace, kept her from devolving into mindless movements.

One hand left her hip and dived underneath Chloe’s body. Max’s slender fingers found Chloe’s clit and played with it, rolled it in between two fingers and listened as Chloe sobbed again into the sheets. “ _Please_ ,” Chloe said. She’d been on the razor edge of cumming for what felt like hours now. She just needed to cum. She needed a knot. She needed to know she was a good omega, that she’d pleased her alpha, that she was _Max’s_. “Please, please, alpha, Max, please.”

“Shhh,” Max soothed and the other hand that’d been holding her hip released it. They moved together-- the slick sound of skin against skin, slapping together as they undulated in tandem-- and that newly free hand went to Chloe’s hair again. Max stroked it gently and pulled it away from Chloe’s overheated face. “Almost there. You’re so _amazing_ , Chloe. You’re such a sweet omega. You’re so beautiful.” Chloe made a sound of distress, because all of those words just went straight to her core and tightened the coil already twisted to breaking inside of her. “Come on,” Max murmured. “Come for me, Chlo. Take my knot. You can do it. I know you can.”  


In any other situation-- in any other, besides this one, where Chloe is mindless with need and desire, with her instincts screaming to mate and knot-- Chloe would laugh at the words falling from Max’s lips. In any other situation, _Max_ would be the one flushing red and being embarrassed by what she’s said. This situation, however, was completely different from normal times. The two of them fell into this sort of mindset whenever Chloe went into heat. Max’s attention shifted to be all for Chloe, to do whatever Chloe needed or wanted, and Chloe took it, took it until she was a wrecked mess underneath her lover.

All Chloe could get out before she came was, “I--” and then that was it. She’d been about to tell Max it was going to happen, but her body had over plans. She keened as she twisted her body and released. The strap on inside of her swelled at the base and the knot stuck, inside of her and so tight, stretching her and filling her. Chloe sobbed mindlessly as she clenched her fists in the sheets, looking for an anchor, something to pin her down in this world and not float away.

When Chloe slowly-- so slowly, it takes so much time-- comes back to herself, Max is cuddled up behind her and stroking her hair. The knot is still swollen inside of her, and that feels good, that feels _so good_. Max knows not to stop until Chloe asks it of her, knows to keep the knot in place until Chloe is ready to separate. Several more minutes of silence pass between them, but it’s not awkward or uncomfortable. They’ve long since gotten used to enjoying the serenity after Chloe has been knotted and is happily sated.

“Wow,” Chloe said finally and Max giggled softly behind her. “That was-- wow.” Chloe could never find the words to properly express how _good_  it was to have Max, to have Max be her alpha. Max was a beta, and therefore would never understand the biology or instincts of it, but... Max did her research. She talked to understanding alphas who didn’t mind explaining some of the biology of it, of how to take care of an omega and make them feel good. Max had learned all of this _for Chloe_ , to stay with Chloe always, to be her other half, and Chloe--

Chloe didn’t think she’d ever be able to express her love and gratitude enough. There’d never be enough time or words in this lifetime-- or the next, or the one after that-- to properly convey to Max how _lucky_  Chloe is that Max wanted _her,_  of all people.

“Thanks,” Chloe finally said. She might as well _try_  to put it into words. Max just playfully swatted her shoulder.  


“You don’t have to thank me,” Max told her gently. “I’m always here for you, Chloe.”  


“I know. I just... thanks. Anyway. I’m going to keep telling you that for the rest of our lives.”  


“How about you tell me how much you love me instead?” Max teased.  


Chloe laughed. “That too,” she agreed. She wondered if they could stay cuddled up like this for the rest of the evening. It wouldn’t be the first time that Chloe was hungry and greedy for Max’s touch, and comfort, and love. It wouldn’t be the last by far.

They had so many more years to go, and then there’d be the next life, and the one after that. Max was stuck with Chloe no matter what life threw at them.

“Hey, alpha,” Chloe said slyly, now that she could use it to get Max flustered. Max groaned and pressed her face into Chloe’s back. “You wanna have your way with me again after I’ve settled down a little? Maybe, say, twenty minutes? I think we could go all night! Whoa, let’s set a new record--”  


“Chloe, oh my god, just shut up.”  


“ _Alpha_ ,” Chloe sang.  


“Chloe!” Max picked up a pillow and smacked a laughing Chloe right in the face. It was worth it.  



End file.
